poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger, Private Ear
Tigger, Private Ear is the thirty-third episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on Februrary 4th, 1989. Synopsis When Tigger finds Owl's missing reading glasses (on top of his head), he decides to become a "private ear". He makes up a missing honey mystery to earn his reputation. But it goes too far, and Piglet is accused of taking honey! Can Tigger clear Piglet's name? Plot Owl is reading a mystery book to Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet about 3 souls (played by Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet) going to a dark and spooky mansion. Suddenly, a silhouette private eye appears in the room and says he has discovered who stole the Glockenspiel diamonds and that it's someone in the room. Just as it is about to be revealed, the light in the Owl's house goes out. Owl says he can't see in the light without his reading glasses he lost 2 weeks ago. Tigger then (unbeknownst to him) finds Owl's reading glasses on top of his head. Owl says that Tigger would make a better private eye than the hero in the book. Tigger gets an idea. The next day, Pooh goes to Tigger's house and finds a sign saying, "Tiggr: Privit Ear. U Loze It. We Find It.". Tigger lets Pooh in and asks of the problem. Pooh says he has runs out of honey, and Tigger worries that he will not find work if he can't solve a mystery. He gets an idea to make up a mystery himself and then solve it to give himself a good name. Later that night, Tigger goes to Piglet's house while he is sleeping and tickles his nose with a feather, causing him to sneeze and shoot his nosewarmer onto the ceiling. Tigger then deliberately wakes Piglet up and Piglet realizes his nosewarmer is gone. Tigger then brings Rabbit and Pooh to Piglet's house and pretends to interrogate them about the "disappearance" of the nosewarmer. Once Piglet recalled the night, Tigger "solves" the mystery, by saying that Piglet dreamt about daffodils, which they are "allergical" to, causing him to sneeze and blow his nosewarmer onto the ceiling. Piglet is happy and even Rabbit is impressed. But when he still gets no customers, he decides to make another mystery. He sneaks into Pooh's house at night and takes one of his honey pots. Unfortunately, he trips on a log and the pot breaks. He looks at Rabbit's house and gets another idea to take one of Rabbit's honey pots and put it in Pooh's house to make it look like he simply misplaced it. The next morning, Pooh calls Tigger about the missing honey pot. Tigger does nothing more but look in one of Pooh's draws and finds the honey. Immediately after, Rabbit calls for help and says he's been robbed. Rabbit begs for help from Tigger and he happily agrees. He then spots a honey bee as a clue and it leads to Piglet's house in front of a cupboard. Inside is a honey pot! Piglet says that it is Pooh's birthday gift, and he didn't take Rabbit's honey, so they set up a court to find out the truth, with Gopher as the judge, Rabbit as the prosecutor, Tigger as Piglet's lawyer, and Eeyore, Owl, Kanga and Roo as the jury. Rabbit questions Piglet, but Tigger protects him. The jury seem to agree with Rabbit, so Tigger calls a surprise witness: himself! Using himself as the witness and the prosecutor, he says that Piglet was framed. As Tigger stutters, he imagines his friends as honey pots, and finally admits that he took the honey pot to make everybody think he was a good private ear. Piglet is found not guilty, and thanks Tigger. Tigger then decides he was so good in the court, he should become "A Tiggr At Law. U Find It. We Loze It.". Cast *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Michael Gough as Gopher *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Hal Smith as Owl Gallery Trivia *Kanga and Roo also appear but don't speak in the episode. *When Tigger gives Piglet the nosewarmer, Pooh's nightcap was missing. But when Pooh's back in bed, His nightcap was on his head. *Tigger did not end his detective carrer, he also did mysteries in Sham Pooh and Eeyore's tail tale. *Tigger's private ear wardrobe is loosely based off of Sherlock Holmes. Category:©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Director TERENCE HARRISON Category:Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Category:Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Category:Art Director ED GHERTNER Category:Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BRAD CASE MIRECA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON Category:Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH HANK TUCKER Category:Character Design LEONARD SMITH Category:Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Category:Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Category:Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Category:Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Category:Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER LEONA JERNIGAN Category:Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Category:Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Category:Director TERENCE HARRISON Category:Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Category:Story by TERRIE COLLINS Category:Director TERENCE HARRISON Category:Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Producer/Director KARL GEURS